gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Fun with Skull and Cherie.... and Roger (and Hermit)
Note: Skull, Hermit and Cherie have all the fun Roger just sorta... idk... what do i do... watch? um... ya... i love dots.... ^ no roger, you creep, not watch :D ~Cherie ^ can I watch? ^idk can you mr unidentified xenomorph? ~Cherie ^ I think thats Mega ^^^^Not watch what?... ^ You dont wanna know ~Cherie Note 2: Most of this isnt true ^actually it is shh.... ~Cherie Fun with Skull and Cherie... and Roger (and hermit but not with roger cause that would be... shut up charles) - Scene 1 - Cherie: Skull ur too... clothed. Roger: I'll take his clothes!!!!! i do that anyway!!!! Skull: Ya roger can- wait what?! Roger: Nofing. Nofing at all. Skull: Anyway i need u to get out of that bed Roger: But but... im tired i wanna go to bed Skull: Then scoot over Roger: I'll get out of bed Skull: I know u will - Roger leaves bed and room - Skull: Now we are all alone in a room with a bed Cherie: PILLOW FIGHT!!!!!! Skull: ok.... - epic pillow fight scene - Skull: ok now we are all alone in a room with a bed Cherie: Lets throw the bed at each other!!! - a few near deaths and crash later - Cherie: Man im tired - gets into bed - Skull: me to... John Stormpaine: Hey LOOK guys skull wants us all to watch him and cherie! Cherie: Hey Skull the bed broke through the wall and ripped a huge hole Skull: But.. we didnt throw the bed at the wall Roger: Hey Guys it was getting sorta stuffy in here so i decided to tear down the house Cherie: Good Idea!!!!! Skull: Hey Roger do u know a room with a lock that closes from the outside? Roger: YA theres one right here. See if i step into here - steps into closet - Roger: and u lock me in here i cant get out Skull: Good... - locks door - Skull: Now then Cherie... Roger: Hey Skull!! Cheries in the closet with me!!!!!!! Cherie: Theres Pink Ponies in here!!!!! Roger: Its NARNIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Cherie: HURRAY Roger: Skull must of known Narnia was in here - Skull leaves room - Roger: TY Skull!!!!!!!!!!!! Skull? Skullllllllllllllllly where are uuuuuuuuuuuuu? THE END - Scene 2 - SUDDENLY a time warp happened and we were back at the start of this! But things did not go exactly as they did last time... Cherie: Skull ur too... clothed Roger: Hi! how was my Skull costume! I like to borrow his clothes and dress up like him! Cherie: Hi Rogie!!!!!!!!! Roger: Hi! dont tell skull im here Skull: Hey Cherie have u seen my clothes, their all gone, even my underwear! Roger: GTG! Byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee - is about to leave - - skull walks in - Skull: Roger!!!!!! Do i have to tell u again! DONT STEAL MY CLOTHES FOR THE THIRD TIME!!!!! Roger: Then ill just ste- Skull: OR John's Roger: Senator, I do not recall... Skull: and yes Roger my clothes do include my underwear - Roger goes out - Cherie: Skull ur to clothed... - roger comes back in - Roger: I forgot my car keys Skull: U dont have car keys. U dont even have a car! cars werent even invented yet Roger: I meant boat keys Skull: Boats dont have keys Roger: OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH so thats why my boat wont move Cherie: Hey Bro i found ur boat keys - Roger drinks from windex bottle he filled with blue gatorade - Roger: Thanks - Skulls mind is blown - Cherie: how do you blow someone's mind? Casulties: 1 - Scene 3 - - Note: Cherie didnt have very many lines cause idk... but to make up for it Cherie gets her own thing... Cherie: Hey guys and gals! i hijacked this page for long enough to type my own play! If u here any other noises that the narrator tied up so pay no attention to him! Cherie: - wakes up in the morning to alarm clock beeping - - crushes alarm clock with bare hands - Cherie: Drat i killed the alarm clock now im wide awake and i gotta get a new one... again. I wonder who one that battle me or the alarm clock? - checks off wake up on to-do list - Cherie: I wake up every morning accomplishing something! Cherie: Then i eat brekky! - eats all the candy in lucky charms - < OMG HOW U KNO Cherie: YUM! Cherie: Now to go shopping! - goes 2 store - Cherie: Lets see cherrys, cherrys, cherry coke, blueberries, strawberries, rasberries, very berry smoothie, PB and J for PEANUTE BUTTER JELLY TIME, berry scented markers, and of course: bananas Skull: Hi Cherie fancy meeting u here - Roger rushes in - Roger: Hi Skull I watched Cherrie while she was sleeping all night and found her to do list and made a copy of it and here it is just like u asked Skull: Hes joking - knocks out Roger - Cherie: OH MY GOD, THEY KILLED KENN- I MEAN ROGIE! YOU -censored- Roger: Im fine Skull: No ur not Roger: Oh ok Cherie: Im not gonna ask - meanwhile rogers having his own emotional battle - Roger: Man i need another drink pass me the beer bottle Good part of Roger: No remember what happened last time! Bad Part of Roger: Dont Listen to him hes drunk Roger: Uh guys, i refilled the bottle with water, Waste not want not! Good + Bad Part: Oh - roger heres voice in the distance - Voice: Come back roger... come baaaaacckkk... Voice: Hey cool my voice is turning into txt, Hi Mom! Hi Dad! Roger: Huh Voice: Wake up rogie wake upppppppp Voice: I didnt want to have to do this Voice: Skull stole ur lady clothes - roger immeDiately wakes up - Roger: Wheres the lady clothes? WHERE Cherie: Ur wearing them silly Roger: Oh - security arrives - Security: Im afraid were going to have to take u both to a mental asylum Roger: Why? What we do? Security: Well for one ur wearing lady clothes - Scene 4 - - Roger wakes up - Roger: Phew that was just a dream... Leanardo deCaprio: Hello Roger I a- Roger: No no the inception part comes later in the script Mr.Charles Leonardo: Drat - leaves - Alarm: Wake up in the morning feelin like P- Roger interrupts: Shh Alarm Clock U'll wake baby lamp Alarm: Sry Roger: Hey Skull can I have some waffles... WITH MAPLE SYRUP Talking Skull: Sure Roger: Man today sure is a boring morning Roger thinking: Man that song Friday should totally go: 7am waking up in the morning and falling back to sleep Roger: Today i am going to learn how to be a ninja Roger: I wonder how the chocolate husband from SNL got to standing at my door... Roger: Hes usually standing by my bed looking at me - Goes to computer - - types in Ninja School - Roger: WHAT! LINK NOT FOUND! Roger: Well played Ninja School Roger: Wait a second... Roger: Pirates dont have computers... Leonardo DeCaprio: Thats because since beleive that Pirates can have computers they ca- Roger: Hold ur horses Leo were almost at the inception part Leonardo: Drat Roger: Sorry leo were gonna have to kick the inception part because now everyones knows its coming Leonardo: Nooooooooooooooo Roger: sry - Leanardo leaves - Roger: Where are all the other chracters? Skull and Cherie: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Roger: YAY! Roger: Hey Skull where are those lady clothes I lent u for that play? Cherie: What Play? Skull: Roger it was a secret play... U werent suppose to mention it Roger: HEY EVERYONE SKULL PLAYED A GIRL IN A SECRET PLAY! Cherie: Who did u play in the play! Skull: I played Roger Avatar: Can blue people be in the play? Roger: No we already have smerfs Cherie: What was the name of the play? Skull: It was... uh.. it was called: regor dna eirehc htiw nuf Roger: Uh.... Skull: It was uh... a British play Roger + Cherie: OHHHHHHHH Roger: I was in it to!!! Roger: I played Skull! Cherie: I played Leonardo deCaprio! John: I played an Avatar! Director: Cut! Take 5 everyone good job - Roger unzips costume and becomes Skull - - Skull unzips costume and becomes Roger - Roger: Ok give me my lady clothes back though seriously where are they? Skull: Ur wearing them Roger: Oh Cherie: Wait a second... If u to were each other then who played John? - John unzips costume and becomes Leanardo DeCaprio - Leonardo DeCaprio: Inception - vanishes - - Skull's Mind is blown - Cherie: how do you blow somebody's mind? Casulties: 1 Cherie: That was the weirdest thing i ever saw Roger: No my banana/spongebob/bacon/cheese/awesomeness pants were the weirdest thing u ever saw but this is a close second Cherie: No it isnt ur pants had a banana/sonebob figure eating cheese and bacon and the word awesomeness were everyware Roger: It has a matching top Roger: And those are just my street clothes... Roger: Wanna see my party clothes? Cherie: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES PEOPLE!!!!!!!! HES GOT PARTY CLOTHES People: Why is that bad? Cherie: Roger has party clothes People: AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! - And this can only happen in... THE ROGER ZONE - Scene 4.5 - Cherie: HI MOM Roger: Hi honey Cherie: Why do u always put my mom in the closet when i visit? Roger: Hi Honey Cherie: untie my mom, Roger Edgar: Ya UNTIE ME!!!!!! - Scene 5 - Roger: HEYYY CHERRRIIEEE Cherie: Banana Roger: Ik i took out the trash already but why is there an ad on the wiki that says "Get Done" Cherie: When two people love each othe- Skull: CHERIE STOP! Skull: Imagine another Rogie but tinier Cherie: Oh God they would dominate the world Roger: Am i missing anything? Skull + Cherie: Nooooooooooooooo if you were we would tell you Roger: Oh ok Cherie: Well im gonna go do stuff - walks away - Roger: Hey Cherie!!!! The doors the other way silly UPS Dude: Man its stuffy in here Skull: Ya Cheries doing a lot of stuff UPS Dude: That explains it Skull: Hey guys have u seen my keys? Cherie: Take off ur skull costume roger Roger: Drat i forgot skull doesnt have things from the future Skull: Hey guys im going to go Roger: Where to? Skull: The place where u get ur name changed Cherie: Well im gonna go do stuff - exits - - comes back - Roger: Whats ur new name! Skull: Stuff Roger: Can i be u now? Skull: NO Roger: foo - Scene 6 - - cherie comes back - Cherie: rogie for the last time put some pants on you joob Roger: but i like these invisible pants theyre really comfy Cherie: i like this wok i dont want to have to reshine it after i beat ur face in Roger: whats a wok Cherie: you make french toast in it Skull: how do you put french people in a wok Cherie: they're french... its all a conspiracy Roger: but wok sounds asian Cherie: they're frasian Roger: but th- - cherie whacks roger over the head with wok - Cherie: he talks too much Skull: where were we... John: HEY LOOK everyone Cherie is doing Stuff! Cherie: doing... doing? doing who- i mean what? Skull: I have friends in high places... Cherie: roger i thought i killed you John: yeah but i forgot my lady clo- i mean... i'm not roger, no siree Cherie: are you my conscience? John: no i'm leonardo dicap- Cherie: tell charles to shut his trap up there, its driving me nuts Roger's brain:...nuts, where? Charles: dont make me put you over my knee - hermit comes out of nowhere and beats charles to death with a stick - Cherie: OH MY GOD, HE KILLED KENN- o wait that was charles eskimo nvm Roger: eskimo? where? does he have lady clothes? Cherie: no silly, i meant the dead one, eskimos all come from canada you know Skull: isnt he supposed to be dead Cherie: i guess i didnt hit him hard enough John and Roger who is John who is Roger: Inception - Skull's mind is blown - Cherie: how do you blow someone's mind? Casualties: 1 Scene 7 Clerk: So ur saying u want to change ur name to stuff?... Skull: Ya Clerk: Are u mentally insane Skull: No Clerk: And ur not roger?... Skull: No im not Clerk: phew Clerks assistant: Im gonna go do stuff on my lunch break seeya - Clerk's eyes get big - Skull: Ok Roger now wheres the real clerk? Roger: How'd u know?????? Skull: Lets put it this way... Skull: U know any other clerks who wear bright pink? Roger: Ye- Roger: No Skull: Oh and u have a letter from Cherie - unraps note - Note: Dear Roger, Please stop tieing up my parents, it was funny the last 3 times but its getting out of hand. The sharks were a nice touch, way to shake it up! Also i would like my clothes back, I would also like my wardrobe back, and heres the bill for the glass u broke while stealing my wardrobe. I got nicer windows though. Your therapist if quiting her job, ur new therapist will be from the militiary, please dont harm him to much. Nothing much has happened. Roger: I thought the sharks were nice to... Skull: Huh Roger: Nofing - Clerk tasers Roger - Skull: Hi id like to change my name to Stuff - assistant comes back - Assistant: Im back from doing stuff Clerk: Are yo- Skull: No shes talking about Stuff the first im his son - Clerks mind is blown - Cherie: How do you blow someone's mind? Casulties: 1 Cherie: Man are people going to get killed every episode now? Roger: Fraid so - Assistants mind is blown - Roger: Tasers werent invented yet Roger: And the assistant's mind was supposed to be blown after i said that - Assistants mind is blown again - Roger: Thats better Skull: My mind is mind- blown proof now cause technically ive died a few times but whoever types this likes to being me back just so they can blow my mind agai- - Skulls mind is blown - Person who types this: BWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAH - this is copywrited- - u can still make ur own thing but it cant be as funny as ours - - jk u can but u cant steal stuff from this one - Scene 8 Cherie: ALL THE SINGLE ALL THE SINGLE LADIES ALL THE SINGLE LADYES Tia (aplentia): PUT UR HANDS UP Cherie: Hey cool tias in this episode Tia: But Wheres Skull?... - silence - Roger: SKULL THATS UR CUE Skull: Im feeding the dog Roger: ohhhhhhhhhh i once had a cat, his name was frothy cause he frothed at te mouth Cherie: your cat had rabies, i think you got it too.. cuz you seriously need a check up from the neck up - Roger scratches his beard in confusion - Cherie: and now for... THE ABRIDGED VERSION! Cheire: IMA TAKEN LADY IMA TAKEN LADY - sways to beat - Roger: IMA TAKEN LA- Roger:IMA TAKEN GI- Roger:IMA SINGLE DUDE IMA SINGLE DUDE - everyone sorta walks away as roger spins around in circles - - roger sneaks off to sartanas room - - steals one of his outfits - - Sartana walks in - Roger: WELCOME TO THE GUILD!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Sartana just joined Skulls) - jumps out window on bungee cord - - Sartana lays down in bed - Sartana: What just happened? Skull: THE END - Roger comes bungeeing back up - Roger: WHEEEEEE Skull: And thats why Rogers in a mental asylum Cherie: thats not Roger... that's John in a Roger costume. Roger's in sartanas room stealing more underpants - Skull's mind is blown - Casualties: 1 - everyone claps - Everyone: WE LOVE STORY TIME - cellphone rings - Skull: Who is it Roger: Hey its Roger im callin from the mental asylum, can u bring me a burger? Roger: Oh ya and Cheries now my therapist Skull: Ill bring u a burger... Roger: OOOOOKKKKKK byyyyyeeeeeee - hangs up - - 10 minutes later - Cherie: Ok Roger since when did u have this addiction to the color pink Roger: Ever since i was a little girl Cherie: Interesting..... Senior Therapist: So hows it going Cherie: We are gonna need more therapists.... Senior Therapist: How many? Cherie: How many u got? Senior Therapist: uhh... Cherie: And well also need the SWAT team... Scene 9 - Roger walks in for his hourly therapy session, sees Cherie in vampire costume - Cherie: hey roger check out this costume i got Roger: ooo can i have it Cherie: it only fits the ladies sorry bro Roger: but i am a la- I mean... ohh - Cherie unzips vampire costume and becomes a hippie - Roger: ooh thats a nice one too Cherie: thats not a costume... -awkward silence- - Tia walks in with a bunch of guys with spatulas - Cherie: that doesnt look like a swat team Tia: well we couldnt find any fly swatters at the store so we had to use spatulas Cherie: they dont have any uniforms either... Tia: all my clothes miraculously disappeared... - Roger whistles and looks the other way - Tia: I had to borrow some of yours Cherie: How'd you find my secret mc hammer stash?! that was sposed to be private Tia: well everyone knows where it is, roger told us the other day - Cherie slowly turns to roger - Cherie: is... this... truee....? Roger: well technically- Cherie: STOP. Hammer time! - Cherie whacks roger over the head with wok - Tia: was the knocking out included in the therapy bill? Cherie: no but i gotta spice things up a little you know Tia: well in that case you should definitely charge him extra Cherie: and make him clean my wok Tia: you go girl - Tia and Cherie do secret handshake - Cherie: ok my attention span is used up... time for random dancing - Cherie pulls radio out of impossibly small space - Tia: do you always keep that in there? Cherie: do you really wanna know... - Cherie presses button and music starts playing - Tia: ooo i love this song! Cherie: WONT CHU TAKE ME TO Tia: FUNKAY TAAAAOOOOOWN - Roger suddenly gets up and starts staggering around with a startled look in his eyes - Roger: YOU BRING ME BACK MY LADY CLOTHES!!! Cherie: and you wonder why he's in therapy sessions - Skull walks in - Skull: hey guys have you seen my underpa- - Roger jumps on skull and beats into a coma - Tia: LOOK AWAY FOLKS NOTHING TO SEE HERE ....... - awkward silence - - inside Roger's brain, an angel and a devil pop up on his shoulders - Shoulder Devil: Listen up big guy, I got three reasons why you should just walk away. Number one... look at that guy (pointing to Shoulder Angel)! He's got that sissy stringy music thing. Shoulder Angel: We've been through this. It's a harp, and you know it. Shoulder Devil: Oh, right... And that's a dress! Shoulder Angel: ROBE! Shoulder Devil: Number two. Look what I can do... Ha ha! ha! - does one armed handstand - Roger: But... what does that... have to do with anything?? Shoulder Angel: No no, he's got a point. Roger: Listen, you're sorta confusing me, so uh... begone! or... y'know... however i get rid of you guys... Angel and Devil: That'll work ....... - Roger wakes up, looks down and sees Skull, and looks to the side and sees Cherie and Tia glaring at him - Roger: What just happened? Director: CUT! good job guys, very convincing Roger: no seriously what just happened Cherie: where's leonardo dicaprio when you need him... - John pops up - John: Braaaaaaaaaaaaaains...... Cherie: No, IN-CEP-SHUNNNN - Skull wakes up - John: INCEPSHUN - skull's mind is blown - Casualties: 1 Cherie: how do you blow somebody's mind? Roger: Obvously with a.... a.... a uh..... itll come to me ain a few years Cherie: ohhhhhhhhhhh! blonde moment much Roger: ya i have those all the ti- - Senior therapist walks in - Senior Therapist: what in the name of all things holy is going on here? Senior Therapist: AND MY NAME IS MARY NOT SENIOR THERAPIST Roger: I'm thinking about a shirt Cherie: My shirt? Roger: Ur so silly Cherie, Thinking about ur shirt, hahahahahahhahaha Roger: But ya Skull: Someones trying to steal ur clothes Roger!!!!! Roger: Thats ok, i installed lasers - unidentified scream - Roger: Pay no attention to that, its legal I put a warning label inside the wardrobe Skull: But... dont they go off once he opens it? Roger: Ya. Whats ur point Skull: Nvm Cherie: Why are ur clothes in the therapy thing Roger: Because im a vampire Cherie: ? Skull: Im Robert Pattinson Roger: Then i get to be Taylor Lautner!!!!!!! - takes off shirt - - awkward silence - ...... Cherie: If you have any poo, fling it now... Roger: drat i left it in my other pants! Cherie: - handing roger his other pants - now arent you glad i didnt let them get washed... Scene 10 Cherie: TIA GET THE RESTRAINTS... it's roger's therapy time Tia: do you need the electric chair too? Cherie: no i think im gonna just stick with the sharks Tia: ok good luck i'll be waiting in the corner - Tia and SWAT team with spatulas huddle up in corner, filling up half the room - Cherie: uh... yeah... perfect! bring in the smoffosaurus - Roger bursts into the room - Roger: Hey cherie wanna play the firetruck game? Cherie: is that where we go WEE WOO WEE WOO and run around like total maniacs Roger: right on but first i nee- Cherie: cool... im in Roger: -d you to help me with the clothes im gonna wear Cherie: what in the name of all things fleef does that have to do with anything? Roger: well... -sniff- im really feeling insecure about my bacon right now... and... -sniff- - sad violin music starts playing - - roger gives cherie puppy eyes - Cherie: and that, my friends, is the true fleef.... - Mega walks in - Cherie: hey i thought this was a closed therapy session... Tia: he paid me to come in - Cherie gives Tia evil eye - Tia: well what was i sposed to do, let the the cash get handed to some hobo living in a box whos gonna spend it all on cigarettes anyway? Roger: that's boxist Mega: no... it's cubist - Roger's eyes get all big - Cherie: rogie? roooooogie are you in there? tia close the blinds i think hes gonna go on another lady clothes rampage... Roger: lady... clooooooooooooothes... - Cherie and Tia look at each other, then look back at Roger - Tia: desperate times call for... Cherie: STOP! Hammer time! - Skull whacks roger over the head with wok - - tia's mind is blown - Cherie: WHAT THE BACON?! - Tia unzipps skull costume - Tia: hi guys did ya miss me? Cherie: but... you're... -points- Tia: thats skull - Cherie pokes real skull with a stick - Cherie: uhhhh we have a problem... ^And this can only happen in... THE ROGER ZONE! DUN DUN DUN -Bonus!- Scene 10.5 Some of the events that inspired it all... Yes, this entire scene actually happened xD ^^^^^^ - roger slowly turns and looks at david - Roger: hey wanna make a quick buck? Cherie: I dont like the looks of this - cherie steps behind roger and starts making hand signals - David: sure tell me how much? Cherie: - cough - dont... do... it... - makes slit throat hand signal - Roger: 100 bucks David: thats not enough... you cant afford me xD Roger: No i mean 100 REAL bucks... now wheres ur address - Cherie is still making hand signals - Cherie: They're... invisibucks... Roger: invisibutts? - crowd lols - Cherie: looks like i got my work cut out for me... ^^^^^ Cherie: Roger for the last time will you put some pants on Roger: im wearing my invisipants Cherie: spare the children will ya Roger: but they're comfy! Cherie: Roger... i got a wok and im not afraid to go smofftacular Roger: ok ok... -changes into mardi gras outfit- Roger: now i like mardi grass! Roger: gras Cherie: O_o you're a mardi cow? om nom nom ^^^^^ Roger: I'm brilliant Roger: which reminds me of a light bulb Roger: which reminds me of candles Cherie: which reminds you of ding ding Cherie: which reminds you of smoffing Roger: which reminds me of dinner Cherie: how does smoffing remind you of dinner...? O_o Roger: which reminds me of Cherie: om nom nom, taste vary gud, vaaaaary gud jajajaja Hermit: (randomly) brbzros Hermit: zords Hermit: ZORZ Cherie: TROLOLOL Cherie: attention ladies and gentlemen, i have my newest insult: zord. Cherie: Roger you're such a zord ^^^^^ Roger: having fun, great time, wish you were her -Cherie giggles- - Al checks nails - Alyssa: now that i see, i need a trim... Roger: so do i... - looks down Cherie: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL THAT IS WRONG ON SO MANY LEVELS Roger: ? Roger ? Roger ? Roger ? Roger ? Roger: OOHHHHH GOD Scene 11 - Skull walks in, Rogie and Cherie are playing cards - Cherie: hi skully! Skull: hey the door was unlocked, what if i'd been a serial killer? Cherie: well you arent... Skull: well what if i had been? - Cherie gets up and goes into kitchen for no apparent reason - Skull: what in the name of all things bacon are you doing in there? Cherie: hiding the frosted flakes - Cherie comes back - Roger: Ha I win!!!!! Cherie: No way! Cheater! Roger: I didnt cheat Cherie: Ya you did! I gave you a 6 of clubs and a four of hearts! Roger: or did you... Narrator: DUN DUN DU- - Cherie knocks out narrator with wok - Skull: wow... i dont even wanna know what she'll do to me if i pull a prank on her Cherie: trust me, thats an understatement Roger: hey are we ever gonna finish this game? Cherie: ya, it is finished. I won. Roger: heeeyyyyy you cheated! Cherie: no i just used my psychic mind powers. - John, Edgar, Hermit, Tia, Mega, and a couple other random people burst in - Cherie: well hey its about time you showed up Mega: I brought rumz! - Roger's eyes glaze over - Cherie: Rogie... don't go into the liiiight Roger: lady..... cloooooothes... - Cherie whacks roger over the head with wok - Mega: Is he ok... that same thing happened last time Cherie: walk it off, roger! anyway, more rum for meee! Skull: and fun.... Cherie: hey hey how bout while roger's knocked out we draw a mustache on his face and steal his l- - Roger wakes up immediately - Roger: WHERES MY LADY CLOTHES? WHERE?! And this can only happen in... THE ROGER ZONE Narrator: DUN DUN D- Cherie: remember what happened last time... now are you sure you wanna do that Narrator: mommy! Scene 12 - Cherie, Roger and Tia are throwing a seeeeekret partay, Skull bursts into the room - Skull: BOOM BABY! Let's get smoffy! - Cherie and Roger look at each other and burst out laughing - Tia: you zords left the door open... what if skull was a serial killer? Roger: you'll never get me lucky charms Skull: .....what is up with you three Cherie: red bull gives you wings! Roger: hey is it true that red bull contains bull se- Skull: - clears throat, turns on jukebox - Skull: IIIIIIII'M COMIN OUT SO YOU BETTER GET THIS PARTY STARTED Roger: of the closet? Tia: ya hes straight as a circle Roger: but wait... circles arent straight Cherie: no dip smart one Roger: oohhhhh i get it now! ...... - crowd is silent - Cherie: how.... anticlimactic ...... Skull: ok while you goons were standing there like idiots i put together this montage of all our LOLmoments! - scene of daniel dancing to "lets get physical" plays - - scene of spongebob singing the F.U.N. song plays - Roger: heyyy i know this song... fun is for friends who do stuff together, fun is for you and me - Everybody looks at Roger - Roger: did i sprout a second head or something? ...... Cherie: anyway... who are you and what have you done with the real Skull? Skull: funny you should ask... - Skull unzips costume and becomes Roger - Tia: but wait, now there are two Rogers and no Skull. Roger: yeah i used this funky thing i found in a secret lab to clone myself... Cherie: like Dolly the sheep! except Roger isnt a sheep... Roger: thats what you think ...... Tia: where's the dun dun dun? - Narrator is tied up and duct taped to chair in corner, making muffled noises - Tia: i'm not gonna ask... - Skull walks in - Skull: Hey guys I saw this open door and thought I'd p- - Roger clones wave at Skull - - Skull's mind is blown - Casualties: 1 Cherie: OH SNAP hide the body hide the body! - Roger drinks out of windex bottle filled with blue gatorade - Roger: All in another day's work... Narrator 2: DUN DUN DUN Cherie: hey where'd he come from? Roger: well i figured that if the first one was gonna die as a result of tia's medical experiments anyway I'd- - Cherie whacks Narrator 2 over the head with wok - Cherie: I will instill the fear of BACON into him. Scene 13 Cherie: hey roger can you really fake a murder with ketchup? Roger: no silly if you could we'd be drowning in it! Cherie: but if we drowned then we'd really be dead! Roger: well thats even better Cherie: how? Roger: real murder is always better than fake murder Cherie: i thought fake murder was better cause its fake? Roger: noo if there were lots of fake murders then someone would sneak a few real murders in and nobody would ever know Cherie: there could totally be a story about that... like jaws 56 or however many they got done so far Roger: the murderer's murders chronicles Cherie: set in murdertopia Roger: produced by murder films Cherie: IT'S PERFECT! Roger: does everybody die? Cherie: yes Roger: YAY A HAPPY ENDING! Cherie: scene one... it was a warm summer day, and a man jogged on a trail outside his hou- Roger: BAM DEAD - Tia bursts into room - Tia: HI SORRY MONSTER CHASING GET DOWN - monster crashes into door and roars angrily - Roger: its never gonna get in Tia: how? Cherie: roger made an ark cause he wanted to escape the ketchupocalypse. Tia: the one where everyone drowns in ketchup? Cherie and Roger: ya Tia: oohhhhh... but theres no roof! -points up- -smoke bomb explodes between the three of them, knocking them out. they wake up hours later- Roger: ooh head rush... Cherie: I just had a dream about talking ponies and suicidal mice and money vending machines... Tia: those are called atms and it sounds like you forgot your meds Cherie: but i dont take meds, im a therapist Tia: you're roger's therapist Cherie: that explains a lot... Scene 14 Roger and Cherie are hosting a dinner as part of a master plan to kill the "wikibots" Roger: Would you like some sauce with your meatballs? Cherie: or some oil? teehee Roger: WATER FIGHT! -Roger flips on fire alarm, robots get sprayed and short out- -Cherie smoffs Roger- Cherie: you idiot, now how are we supposed to get into HOF? Roger: I dunno... you're the criminal mastermind here Cherie: and you ruined my steak! -Roger whispers to Cherie: but you told me to pull the alarm... Cherie: shh they're not supposed to know that Roger: oh... um... no, she didn't tell me, uh, my... hat did! Cherie: yeeeeeeeeeeeah... Roger: or maybe it was those voices in my head again... Cherie: I hear them too... right now... Roger: really? what are they saying? Cherie: they say Roger has a very nice outfit on tonight and that he needs to shut up. Roger: thats not very nice... Cherie: neither is this -Cherie whacks Roger with wok- Cherie: Skull you can come out now Skull: You sure hes knocked out? Cherie: no but come out anyway Roger: -sits up suddenly- is this the part where I get to watch you two have fun? YAY! Cherie: no that part comes later, this is the part where you act unconscious Roger: oh ok -lies back down- -Tia bursts into room, alarm goes off- -Roger sits bolt upright- Roger: MY LADY CLOTHES! WHO HAS THEM? WHO?! -Skull points to Cherie- -Cherie points to skull- -Tia points at Skull and Cherie- Scene 15 -Narrator enters room- Cherie: Well, well, well... if it isnt that guy... that... guy... -whispers to Tia- Who is he again? Tia: No idea but hes got the lady clothes Skull: Poor guy is about to get the beating of a lifetime... Narrator: Now that I'm free I can finally get my revenge for having been wok abused multiple times! MUAHAHA Cherie: and duct taped to chairs Tia: and thrown in the shark pit Cherie: Heeey I thought that was pretty funny -Narrator coughs- Narrator: ANYWAY... Now the tables are turned, and I've got your lady clothes, and you'll never get them back! MUAHAHA Cherie: Dude you gotta stop with the cheesy megamind laugh Tia: What kind of criminal reveals his master plan anyway? Cherie: His kind apparently Skull: Must ride the short bus -Tia and Cherie nod- Cherie: You know, this reminds me of scooby doo! The only thing that's left is- -Roger lets out a tremendous roar, cuts narrator up into little pieces, stuffs him into cannon and shoots him out- Roger: (panting) He... stole... my... lady... CLOTHES! -Tia bursts out clapping- -Cherie whispers to Skull- I think i peed my pants a little Skull: Yeah me too Tia: And that, my friends, is the uncensored version of scooby doo. Cherie: That was also the third narrator we've killed this week... Skull: what happened to the other two? Tia: anesthesia happened... Cherie: we were testing out that thing on 1000 ways to die Skull: oh... -shudder- -Cherie clone enters room- -Skull's mind is blown- Casualties: 1 Roger: All in another day's work... THIS PROGRAM HAS BEEN DEEMED BAD FOR YOUR HEALTH! -TV cuts to static- Roger+Cherie+Tia: NOOOOOOO!!! Scene 16 Narrator: THIS PROGRAM HAS BEEN DEE-''' -Cherie glares at narrator, brandishes wok- Roger: while she's doing that... hey guys, which came first, the chicken the egg or the nugget? Cherie: WHO CARES?! YOU CAN GET THEM ALL AT KFC! Samchez: No you can't Cherie: GET BACK IN THE KITCHEN OR I'LL WHOOP UP ON YOU GINGEY! Tia: MUSIC TO MY EARS! -Tia and Cherie high five for no apparent reason- Skull: hey that wasnt very nice you could have hurt his feelings -Everybody looks at Skull- Cherie: Did you forget to take your meds again? Cause you're being wayyyy too nice... Roger: He's wrong anyway, gingers have no souls Cherie: They come in boxes from alien spaceships, of course they have no souls Tia: Heyy thats where Roger came from too! but he has a soul Cherie: that's what you think... Narrator: DUN DUN DUN Tia: Gingers are also plotting the apocalypse... Roger: no silly that's the chinese government! -Cherie smoffs Roger- Cherie: Those are the guys we're trying to overthrow, plus gingers don't have slanty eyes so their laser vision is more effective Roger: well I saw a ginger with slanty eyes... maybe... Tia: we're not sure what Sam is yet. Cherie: maybe we should find out once and for all? -evil cackle- Tia: I'll be right back... Narrator: DUN DUN DU- -Cherie kills narrator- Skull: We didn't even make 5 minutes that time... WHY CHERIE, WHY?! Cherie: Arnold told me to Skull: oh then thats ok -Tia returns dragging an unconscious Sam behind her- Tia: help me get him up onto the table Cherie: you sure that's sam? Tia: No but he screamed like a sissy girl Sam: NO I DIDN'T! IT WAS A MANLY SCREAM TYVM Tia: ANESTHESIA! STAT! -Cherie hits with wok- Cherie: ANESTHETIZED! Tia: Roger help me poke around in here a little bit Roger: ok... -sticks face in cut- Tia: NOT LIKE THAT! -slaps- Cherie: Be nice! Hes still in therapy he might go crazeh Tia: oh, right -Tia slaps roger softly- Tia: better? -Cherie facepalms- Cherie: no wonder your parole officer says you have issues Tia: He's just jealous Cherie: That's what they all say... Tia: did the rest of them have... THIS? -Tia calls in A10 warthog- Cherie: nothing says -bleep- you like a few thousand rounds of 30mm ammo... well done young padawon Tia: Who's padawon? Skull: YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME?! Narrator: DUN DUN DUN ... ..........cliffhanger =D ''May the fleef be with you.'' Randomness ;P - Skull and John are in rowdy rooster, and Roger bursts in - Roger (really fast): Hey Skull, can I have your pants? Skull (really fast): No Roger: Hey John, can I have your boot? John: Um.... Roger: Thanks! -takes boot, and runs away- John: Where did you get that guy? Skull: I found him painting a picture of a bunny.... John: oh... Skull: Hes a real artist John: Really???? Skull: No but if u tell him otherwise than he'll steal ur soul John: Hey am i john stormpaine or john breasely? Skull: Good question '''THIS STARTS... THE BORNE IDENTY... JK THE JOHN IDENTITY OR THE ROGER IDENTITY OR THE SKULL IDENTITY OR MAYBE something else The 3 dudes and this girl who wake up and dont know their names but that doesnt seem to concern them Identity Narrator: one morning 3.51 people woke up with no idea who they were Roger: It sure is creepy that there is a voice that narrates our lives Narrator: You saw nothing Narrator: and guess whos the .51? Roger: I see a bright light... oh thats the sun Narrator: Roger is! Roger: I WIN Narrator: Im a Jedi so i can make u do whatever i want you to d- AHHHHHHH - screams - Cherie: He was ruinin my beauty sleep Skull: Im tired Narrators last words: Cherie.... now ur the .51 Roger: Awww lucky Roger: THEN WHOS THE OTHER PERSON? DADADADADADADA John: I AM DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNN Skull: Whos he? Roger: I think hes a alien John: Uhh John: Ma name is John Roger: Can I call you Jo for short? Cherie: Can i call you J John: Is my name really that long Roger: Not if I can call you Jo John: No my name is John Roger: What do you do John John: I forgot Skull: I remember hes a circus performer! I saw him last week! He did that thing with the shoes and the smoffing Roger: No that was me remember Cherie: You know, for people who lost our memory were not very concerned Roger: Should we be concerned? Man I liked the other dude who typed this story, we dont even have a setting yet! We could be in Paris and we wouldnt know it! Cherie: Hey Narrator #2: You killed my brother! WHYYYYYYYYY HE WAS SO YOUNG WHYYYYYYYYYY NOW IM GOING TO PLACE YOU SOMEWHERE BAD LIKE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DESSERT - teleports them to where a family is having dessert - Narrator #2: CURSE YOU SPELLING ERRORS - dies - Roger: Why'd he die? Cherie: Ruining my beauty slerp Skull: But ur not asleep Cherie: What the viewers dont know wont hurt them Doug: What if there was a sniper they didnt know about who sniped Cherie: When did he get here? Roger: Just go wit da flo yo Cherie: When did the Hippie get here? Roger: AHHHHHH!!!!! HIPPIE! WHERE! Cherie: Nvm Taco Bell Dude: Welcome to Taco Bell Roger: Sorry im a mexican so i cant eat here TACO BELL PWN Taco Bell: 0 Roger: 1 Roger: omg that wasnt hard at all Cherie: das what she said Taco Bell: 0 Roger: 1 Cherie: 98235892635986435260834658347 Tia: Lets perform surgery on someone Cherie: But we dont have any anesthetics Tia: Whats an anesthetic Roger: Whats surgery Cherie: HEY YOU Doug: Ya? Cherie: You see this wok? Doug: Ya.... Cherie: You know what I do with it Doug: Noo.... - knocks out - Cherie: Hows that for anesthetic? Tia: A for effort! Cherie: Doug has learned something today! Tia: Don't go near Cherie when she has a wok? Cherie: He also found out what my wok is for! Roger: SURGERY CAN BE EDUCATIONAL Everyone: YAY (in kid voice) Skull: Hey can i have a burrito Taco Bell Dude: Sorry we only sell american food that looks like mexican food Skull: Oh in that case ill have a mexican burger Taco Bell Dude: That'll be 99 cents Roger: THATS WHAT SHE SA- - little kid stares at him - Roger: Hi Little Kid: Hi Dad Roger: Hey Son Cherie: 0_0 Roger: Say hi to Billy everyone! Billy: My names Luke, u weirdo Roger: Ohhhh so ur not my son Darth Vader: I am ur fatha... Little Kid: DADDY! Roger: Im going to go eat some sushi with avocado byyyyyeeeeeee ..... Cherie: Whats wrong with douggie again, why are we operatin? Tia: I thought you knew Cherie: i thought you thought i thought you knew! Tia: eh who cares Doug: uhhh whereeee am iiii Tia: CHERIE! ANESTHETIC! STAT! - Cherie hits with wok - Cherie: ANESTHETIZED Roger: Can i help Tia: sure do you have a degree Roger: I saw the color red on a stop sign that i ignored and blood is red right? Tia: Do you have any recommendations? Roger: My mom said i shouldnt be a doctor Tia: EXCELLENT Tia: My mom said i shouldnt be a doctor and look at me now i got a degree and everything Cherie - whispers - No u dont u went to a hospital once just cause ud never been inside one Tia: Eh details details... working at a hospital, visiting a hospital, who cares Roger: ooooooohhhhh Squishy Squishy - organ bursts on Roger - Roger: ewwww it peed on me! Tia: Nurse? Cherie: Yes? Tia: Prepare the Body Bag Doug: No im seriously ok what anesthesia did u give me i dont feel anything at all Tia: Wok - Doug faints - - Skull's mind is blown - Casualties: 2 Doug: No im ok seriously Tia: ANESTHETIZE! - Cherie hits - Doug: Pretty starz - faints - Roger: Ok guys lets find out who we were in past lives Skull: U mean this life? Roger: No Skull: Lets find who we were in this life Roger: Im a banana Cherie: CASE SOLVED Skull: WAIT A SECOND - looks closely at Taco Bell sign - Skull: come on come on... Cherie: ? Skull: Something convenient always happens in these movies where the character sees something and its special Cherie: Like Roger? Skull: Different kind of special Roger: IM THE MOST SPECIAL SPECIAL EVAR!!!!!! Cherie: YAY Skull: You know like when theirs a convenient lever that activates a trap door or something Roger: OMG Roger: LOOK AT THIS Skull + Cherie: WHAT???? Roger: THERES A.... Roger: A.... Roger: MADE IN CHINA TAG ATTACHED TO TACO BELL Cherie: WHHHHAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTT Roger: Oooh shiny lever - pulls - Skull: When did that lever get her- EVERYONE: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Roger: Wohoo!!!!! WERE GOING TO CHINA!!!!!! Cherie: FWIED WICE HERE WE COMEEEEEEE Skull: How u know were going to China Cherie: THATS WHERE ALL TUNNELS LEAD SILLY WEEEEEE Roger: WWWEEEEEEEEEEE John: I havent said anything for a long time John: That might have been because... oh i dont know John: SOMEONE DUCKED TAPED MY MOUTH SHUT AND WROTE IM FROM SMOFFSVILLE ON THE PIECE OF TAPE - tia shouts down the tunnel - Tia: WASNT MEEEEEEEEEEE - Jumps in - Cherie: YAY TIAS COMING WITH US TO SEE THE GREAT CHINESE WALL Roger: HURRAY Skull: Guys.... She has surgical tools Roger: You mean a saw? and some kiddy sissors? Skull: Ya, good thing Doug isnt here Doug: OUT OF THE WAY OUT OF THE WAY IM COMING THROUGH John: I see a light at the end of the tunnel Tia: Oohh I think I clocked him a little too hard on the head John: No like literally theres a light Tia: A Chinese Light Roger + Cherie: WOOHOOOOOOOOOOO Skull: Hey guys wouldnt it be awesome if we could slap someone and they would be all better Roger: Ya Narrator 3: I WANT TO LIVE LONGER THEN THE OTHER NARRATORS SO HERES THESE SLAPPING POWERS Everyone: HURRAY - Doug slaps himself - Doug: I feel all better!!!!!!! Doug: WOOHOO Tia: Not for longggggggg... Doug: Thats ok! ill just slap my self and teleport out of this tunnel - slaps self - - vanishes - Tia: Awww he left - Tia slaps self - Tia: I FEEL ALL BETTER Cherie: - munches on bacon - Cherie: Man whenever I slap myself Bacon appears ITS AWEESOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! - Roger slaps self - Roger MMMMMMMMM... extra crispy bacon - Skull salps self - Skull: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Cherie: What?! Skull: I wished for a mirror and my hotness reflected off the mirror and killed Tia!!!!!!!!!!!! Tia: Wow that was weird i just felt this wave of cold wash over me Skull: Oh maybe it was my coolness Tia: It was actually more like lukewarm Skull: .... Roger: Wasnt there like a light at the end of the tunnel? Cherie: Oh ya - runs 2 light - Roger: HEY GUYS THERES A HUGE DROP IT MUST BE LIKE A THOUSAND FEET!!!! WHO THINKS WE'LL SURVIVE THE JUMP!!!! Cherie: We could just take the stairs Roger - jump - Roger: WWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Roger: I BELEIVE I CAN FLYYYYYYYYYYY BUT IM HUNTED BY THE FBIIIII ALL THEY WANT IS THE CHICKEN WINGGSSSSSSSSSSS WHICH I STOLE FROM KFC- - Belly flop - Roger: IMM OOKKKKKKK!!! - thunms up - Cherie: I just took the elevator Skull - out of breath - Skull: THERE WAS AN ELEVATOR? Skull: I just walked down 1000 steps and their was an elavator?! Cherie+Roger: EXERCISE! HURRAY! Skull: Elevators werent even invented yet Roger: Tell that to Willy Wonka Willy wonka: I love chocolate and elavators and oompaloompas Willy Wonka: By ths way have u seen one of my oompaloompas, she escaped and now is on some Tv show... Forgot the name though... Willy Wonka: Something like Jersy Shore or something it will come to me Willy Wonka: Whered everyone go? Roger: Thank god we escaped from that crazy person, he was totally insane Skull: Sooo... If hes totally insane.... What are you? Roger: Touche Cherrie: Teehee you said tushee John: Hey guys after "convincing" the narrator that he was actually insane and was a librarian he let me back into the story line Skull: Convincing? John: I promised to give him 100 souls Roger: Wrong Story John: I saved his life, he was going to fall off a cliff i heroically grabbed his shirt and pulled him back to safety Cherie: You pushed him off didnt you? John: No John: Maybe John: Yes John: Not the point John: HEY i just had 5 lines in a row! Thats like a new record! Skull: 5 lines to many John: What? Skull: I said those vines are ready John: ohhhhhhhhhhhhhk Random dude: you need to get happy with a happy meal!!!!!!!!!! Roger: But im already happy! Roger: See? - smiles - - Random dude runs away screaming - Cherie: *facepalm* Cherie: How many times do i have to say this? Fake blood is not a drink! Skull: eewie Cherie: Spit out the fake blood roger Roger: Okkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk... - sad face - - Other random dude walks by - - roger spits out fake blood - - Other Random dude runs away screaming Roger: You timed that didnt you? Cherie: Perfectly Narrator: Hey guys APPARENTLY you cant use stuff from the future in the past Roger: Sooo... i should put down this machine gun and laser? Narrator: And Cherie... Cherie: Hmmm... Narrator: Hand over the wok and no one gets hurt, i have the authority to use extrem- - Cherie hits with wok - Cherie: RESPECT THE POUCH! RESPECT IT! Skull: What pouch? Cherie: This pouch -fills pouch with rocks and whacks Skull with it- Skull: pretty colors... Tia: Oh great we're never going to find a new narrator Roger: Well that and the last 2 narrators had a serious case of "wokitus" John: You could of come up with a better fake diesease then that Roger Roger: But wokitus is fun to say Cherie: wokitus wokitus wokitus wokitus wokitus wokitus HEY YOU'RE RIGHT! -1 day later- -Cherie arrives in cuffs with officers behind her- Cherie: hey guys im getting arrested Roger: why? Cherie: well these people came and tried to put me in a nursing home cause they thought I was crazy cuz I kept saying wokitus over and over and I beat them up Roger: -tear- I'm so proud of u... Skull: do they let you have fun in jail? Tia: ya - Skull kills officer and gets cuffed by other officer - Cherie: smooth move goon, now whos supposed to do my job, roger? Roger: YAY! Cherie: Roger i didnt mean that in a good way Roger: awwwwwwwww Tia: dont worry Cherie, I WILL AVENGE YOU! -Roger rips off shirt- Cherie: why.... Roger: OMG IF YOU LOOK IT SAYS OUR NAMES RIGHT HERE! MINE'S CHERIE! Cherie: AND MINE'S ROGER! YAAAAAAAAY Skull: then I was having fun... with... -Skull's mind is blown- Casualties: 1 Roger: I thought Skull already like... twice already Cherie: ITS THE CIRCLE OF LIFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE - Crowd appears and starts swaying to the music - Roger: AND IT MOOOOOVVVVVVESSSSSS USSSSSS AAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL THROOUUUU - Crowd leaves - - Skull throws tomato at - Roger: -_- Roger: They will pay... THEY'LL ALL PAY - does staff glitch - Skull: NOOOOOOOOoooooooo.... - dc - Cherie: EPIC WIN - randon dude dcs - Roger: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA - roger dc - Cherie: EPIC FAIL - Roger comes online - - Roger goes offline - Cherie: EPIC FAIL x2 Skull: Wait a second... Skull: Did roger just die and then was he ressurected? Roger: They cant kill me... when i die all their secrets are sent to the newspaper... Cherie: No roger, that cannot be your catch phrase Roger: awwwwwwwwwwwww Roger: I am ger, Ro-ger Cherie: Noooo thats James' catchphrase James Bond: Hi guys!!! Skull: I am ull, Skull Cherie: - sighs - Cherie: It works better with Roger - is not sure what to write here - Cherie: Hey Roger, how many pieces of lady clothes do you have? Roger: So many that the game ran out os space to put them and he had to load them into a seperate file... Roger: Who said that? I REMEMBER THIS PAGE FROM FOREVER AGO. WOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW Sexy Luigi going through a divorce: MAMA MIA THATS A SPICY BURN THAT MY EX WIFE GAVE TO ME DAMN HER Untitled Movie Since everyone else gets to make a movie then im making one to Title: Unknown Character 1: Unknown Character 2: See above Character 3: Idk Character 4: Do we even have this many characters? Character 5: I sure do wish we could actually name these characters instead of just assigning them numbers Character 6: Me to As you can see this movie is still in the making, and by in the making i mean i just decided to make a movie a few seconds ago ive picked a number and if u get the comment that is the number i was thinking of u win! and Kitty isnt on right now so she cant win... UNLESS SHE SUDDENLY APPEARS which she just did. lulz JOHN WINS FOR GETTING THE 169th comment '''^H-O-T-T-I-E (= ^EVEN HOTTIER! File:Screen shot 2011-04-22 at 7.00.28 PM.png File:Screen shot 2011-04-22 at 7.01.12 PM.png File:Screen shot 2011-04-22 at 7.02.07 PM.png File:Screen shot 2011-04-22 at 7.02.47 PM.png Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO